


Kissy Kissy

by hedgehogfrog



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, Formula 3 RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mick is kissing a lot of people just saying, Sexuality Crisis, a hint of angst with a happy ending, id kinda say so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehogfrog/pseuds/hedgehogfrog
Summary: Mick loves messing around and kissing his friends on every occasion he can. Which results in the situation that Mick is the go to person in the paddock for when you start questioning your sexuality (or if you just really want to mess around).
Relationships: Arthur Leclerc/Mick Schumacher, Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher, Felipe Drugovich/Mick Schumacher, Giuliano Alesi/Mick Schumacher, Guanyu Zhou/Mick Schumacher, Juan Manuel Correa/Mick Schumacher, Liam Lawson/Mick Schumacher, Logan Sargeant/Mick Schumacher
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	Kissy Kissy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueblue1965](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueblue1965/gifts).



> I can’t really remember what sparked this but Jamie was such a fan of it that I’ll happily gift it to them (because they had to wait weeks on this).
> 
> Secondly I have to apologise to Flo, sorry Flo.
> 
> Third I really hope you all enjoy it even though it’s funky as hell.
> 
> Title is the song Kissy Kissy by Isaac Dunbar
> 
> (Oh and god bless Rou for reading this over thank you so much)

Mick might have moved up to the infamous Formula 1 category but his real heart laid with his friends in Formula 2. And so when after a few weeks he still hadn’t found any friendly connection in F1 he resorted back to just hanging out in the F2 paddock when he didn't have any responsibilities with Haas. Everything felt like it was last year and Mick really didn't want to have it any other way.

Especially now that Juan was finally back to racing, it was like the whole family was finally together again.

“JM baby I missed you!” screamed Mick dramatically while he opened his arms for Juan. Juan almost came running to him when he spotted the face that belonged to the so familiar voice.

Juan laughed heartily at Mick’s exclamation and let himself be crushed to death by Mick, “Missed you too darling.”

For a long second they both leaned into the hug and savoured the moment, they had really missed each other. When Mick let go he could see the glint in Juan’s eyes and he was happy to immediately understand what that glint of mischief meant.

“Juri!” screamed Mick over Juan’s shoulder.

The other drivers close to them turned their heads to look at the pair still half in each other’s arms, from the midst of them a blonde head looked up with a bored expression, “What Mick?”

“I’m going to kiss your boyfriend,” giggled Mick, and before Juri could object he pressed his lips to Juan’s and let them slide against the others mainly making out just for the show and nothing else. Mick easily cut off the kiss before it could get too heated and grinned at Juri.

Juri had a murderous look in his eyes, it made Mick’s heart skip a beat from fear even though he knew Juri was okay with it. When he noticed the same glint in Juri’s eyes as Juan’s he knew it was fine, they just liked riling each other up and joking around.

Mick let go of Juan’s arms and winked at Juri, “Happy to have you both back.”

\--- 

Hanging out with his friends was one of the best things about his work, at one side he got to drive a F1 car and on the other side he got to hang out with his friends. His friends who were all so widely different.

Talking with Guanyu was always a refreshing thing, because they could joke around but also had a lot of serious conversations. Those serious conversations usually flowed into a conversation about fashion and Guanyu’s opinions on it. And even though Mick had absolutely no knowledge on fashion he happily listened to Guanyu go on about it.

“So I’m thinking of maybe getting a black one, because it would fit with anything,” concluded Guanyu.

Mick nodded interested, “Yes I think that would be a good idea. Have you thought about what kind of fabric though? Because I think leather would look really good on you.”

“Really? I hadn’t thought about that,” murmured Guanyu thoughtfully.

“Yeah it would accentuate your thighs and ass, and you could even wear it with a team shirt,” added Mick.

With anyone else Mick would have thought twice about saying something about their ass or thighs but he knew Gunayu was confident enough to know he meant it. And Gunayu would never get angry about another guy complimenting, he flirted with a lot of people including men.

“That’s very true and it would look very cool if I wear my leather jacket with it.”

“Yeah I think a lot of people wouldn’t be able to look away if you walk through the paddock like that,” flirted Mick.

Guanyu grinned and turned his head to look at the beautiful view they had from their spot at the beach. They had mutually agreed that after their respective races they would meet each other at the beach for a quiet evening. It was already a bit colder than when they arrived and Mick hugged himself tighter in his hoodie.

“Hey Mick,” began Guanyu.

“Yeah?” Mick turned his head to Guanyu who was still focusing on the waves rolling over the sand.

“Can I kiss you?” asked Guanyu, now turning to meet Mick’s blue eyes.

Mick giggled lightly, he knew why Guanyu had asked. He had a bit of a reputation around the paddock of kissing his friends, and for a while now he had known that Guanyu was curious too.

Mick reached out his hand and pulled Guanyu in his lap when he accepted it, he made sure Guanyu was sitting comfortably before he reached up to touch his cheek.

“Curious then?” teased Mick. Guanyu’s eyes were already glued to Mick’s lips and followed them when he spoke.

“Mhm,” hummed Guanyu, “your lips always look so red and kissable.”

Mick rubbed his thumb over Guanyu’s cheek and waited for him to lean in. Guanyu closed his eyes and slowly leaned in until his lips were lightly touching Mick’s. Mick smiled and pressed his lips against his friend’s and then slowly opened them, waiting for Guanyu to follow.

Guanyu hummed and opened his mouth, which Mick immediately took advantage of and turned his head to get better access. He grabbed Guanyu’s jaw tighter and pushed his tongue into Guanyu’s mouth, making him whine and shift on his lap.

His tongue slowly traced along Guanyu’s tongue until they were caught up in a slow dance. Mick grabbed Guanyu’s hair and pulled him off, catching his breath.

“Jesus christ Mick,” groaned Guanyu as he let his head fall to Mick’s shoulder.

Mick laughed as he played with the little hairs in the back of Guanyu’s neck, “That nice huh?”

Guanyu smiled and lightly slapped Mick’s chest, “Hey now, don’t let it get to your head.”

“Wouldn’t dare to,” mused Mick while he pulled Guanyu in for another kiss.

This time Gunayu deepened their kiss and was more assertive by fighting with Mick for domination, he bit on Mick’s bottom lip and grinned when Mick moaned. He couldn’t help but also push his hand under Mick’s hoodie, laughing in the kiss when Mick curled under the feeling of a cold hand on his warm back.

“You’re horrible!” exclaimed Mick.

“Mhm maybe, but you’re nice to tease.”

Mick just rolled his eyes and pulled Guanyu in for another kiss. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon kissing and making out on the beach, just enjoying each other’s presence and liking how well they fitted together.

\--- 

Mick was just walking back from the F2 paddock to the Haas hospitality as Felipe stopped him, he was looking really nervous and not really like Mick knew him. Not that Mick knew him like he knew Juan or Guanyu, but he knew that Felipe was always happy and in for a joke.

“Hi Mick can I maybe talk to you, in private?” mumbled Felipe.

Mick gave Felipe a timid smile and an open face, he hoped, “Yeah of course. I have a meeting now though. What about 3 outside my driver’s room?”

Felipe looked disappointed for a second before he nodded and fumbled with his hands, he was clearly nervous and really wanted to talk, but Mick really had an important meeting right now.

“I will see you later right?” asked Mick as a confirmation.

“Yeah yeah, I will be there,” muttered Felipe.

Mick hated that he had to leave Felipe alone right now, because it really looked like was in need of a talk with a friend. But he just couldn’t skip a team meeting, even if it usually wasn’t something interesting. 

The rest of the morning Mick couldn’t help but wonder what it was that Felipe wanted to talk about, he sounded very serious like it was actually hurting him. Mick couldn’t think of anything, Felipe’s first races with his new team went amazing and in Mick’s eyes he would definitely be able to win the championship. So it must be something personal.

Nothing came to Mick’s mind and so he put it out of his mind, he had a meeting now and he would find out soon enough.

On the dot of 3 o’clock Felipe knocked on his door and Mick happily let him in, immediately offering him something to drink.

“Would you like some hot chocolate?”

Felipe stared at him with wide eyes, not believing Mick actually had hot chocolate inside his drivers room, “Uhm yeah sure?”

Mick smiled and busied himself with making a second cup of hot chocolate, even sprinkling tiny marshmallows over it. They all deserved something sweet from time to time, he argued in his head.

“So what was it you would like to talk about?” Mick asked as he set the hot chocolate down, Felipe sat opposite him in the only other chair he had in his room.  
Felipe looked lost for words when he tried to explain himself, his words got caught in his throat, ashamed he looked away.

“It’s okay, you know you can tell me anything. Whether it’s racing related or maybe personal,” offered Mick softly.

Felipe sputtered at the sheer mention of racing problems, “No no! No, I love the team. They’re amazing to work with.”

Mick nodded, he had thought so, everything he had heard about Felipe’s racing was that he was exceeding everybody’s expectations. 

“Okay so, personal then?” tried Mick carefully.

Felipe stayed quiet and looked anywhere but him, that’s when Mick knew he was in the right direction. Still he had no idea where to go, he didn’t know Felipe well enough to be able to read him.

“I- I saw you kiss JM in the paddock,” blurted Felipe.

Mick furrowed his eyebrows, incredibly confused, he had thought that everybody knew about that, “Yeah that is something I do with him sometimes, if you’re worried about Juri then don’t be. He knows it’s just for fun and teases just as hard as I can do.”

Felipe blushed in shame and Mick really tried to understand the situation here, this really wasn’t all that personal and if Felipe was really that concerned he should talk to JM and Juri, not him.

Mick watched Felipe closely as he took a deep breath like he was trying to build up the courage to say something. He kept quiet and gave Felipe an encouraging smile, he tried his best to stay open minded, sometimes people had to start out of a weird angle to come to their point.

“I - I think I might like, uhm boys,” confessed Felipe, “and I dont know - dont know what to do.”

Micks smiled, that made a lot of sense regarding what Felipe chose to open the conversation with. 

“So do you want advice then?” tested Mick.

Felipe looked at him with a weird face, scrunching up his nose as if he was disgusted by the sheer idea of advice. Mick really had no idea how to get any height of the things Felipe was saying, and the faces he was making.

“Okay well if you're so intrigued by me kissing my friends then I think I can assume that you didn’t bring that up for nothing, am I right?” tried Mick again.

He knew he had hit the jackpot when Felipe immediately switched to defensive mode, “No, no! Absolutely not!”

Mick raised his eyebrow, to challenge the tone Felipe switched to when Mick apparently said something sensitive, “Oh really?”

Again ashamed Feliped blushed and looked down at his lap, trying to hide his eyes from mick’s burning gaze.

“I- okay, I would like to kiss you, maybe,” muttered Felipe.

Mick hummed and turned in his chair so he was facing Felipe better, this could lead to something very interesting.

“So you’re curious then? Maybe a bit jealous?” suggested Mick.

Felipe pulled another one of his faces like Mick was just saying all the wrong things, “I- not jealous. Curious yes.”

Mick nodded and thought for a second, over thinking all the possible outcomes of what he was about to suggest. But as he reasoned he only could find out if he shared his idea and see how Felipe would react.

“Okay well what are you waiting for then, come and sit on my lap,” challenged Mick

“Your lap?” stuttered Felipe. This was the most confused he had seen Felipe yet, he was fumbling with his empty mug and his leg was shaking.

“Yeah silly I'd like to have you in my lap and then you can kiss me all you want,” said Mick casually.

Felipe’s eyes turned incredibly big and he had nothing to say back, slowly he rose out of his chair and hesitantly bridged the small distance to Mick. He tried to figure out how to best sit in Mick’s lap, but couldn't work it out.

“Come,” Mick reached out with his hand and slowly pulled Felipe on his lap when he accepted the hand. Each leg on either side of his thighs, and suddenly much closer than they had ever been.

“Are you sure?” asked Mick, all he wanted was Felipe to be comfortable and sure.

“Yes, please,” rasped Felipe out.

Mick gently held Felipe’s jaw and pulled him closer until they were almost touching each other’s lips, but Mick didn’t lean in the last centimetres. He wanted to make sure Felipe really wanted it and let him bridge the last part.

Felipe hesitated for a second before he leaned in and pressed his lips to Mick’s, Mick hummed at the feeling of soft lips on his. Felipe’s eyelashes fluttered before he pulled away again, he looked stunned and a blush was creeping up his cheeks.

“What did you think? Would you maybe like to do that again?” wondered Mick. He liked to see the blush on Felipe’s cheeks and his wide eyes, like he couldn't believe what he had just done.

“Yes, yes I liked it. Can we please- Can we please kiss again?” asked Felipe.

Mick smiled and pulled Felipe in for another kiss, only this time he licked Felipe’s bottom lip to ask for permission. Mick felt Felipe frown under his hands, but he still slowly opened his mouth to give Mick access. Carefully Mick pressed his tongue against Felipe’s and let the younger boy take over the lead. 

Felipe moaned when Mick pushed against his tongue and tightened his grip on his jaw, shyly he put his hands on the back of Mick’s neck to put him closer. Mick couldn’t help but grin in the kiss, he had finally lured Felipe out of his shell in the best way possible.

\--- 

Mick had always learned from his dad to be as much as involved as he could with anything in the team. And Mick had always taken that as a serious piece of advice and that was the exact reason why he was in the tyre storage washing his tyres for the weekend.

He knew there were people in the team whose actual job it was to do that, but Mick didn't mind doing little things like this. He loved it because the storage place was quiet and there was nobody around, usually then.

“Hi Mick,” Arthur greeted him.  
Mick looked up to the voice and saw Arthur leaning against the wall of the storage space, “Hi Arthur. What are you doing here?”

Arthur smiled and pushed himself off the wall coming closer to where Mick was on the ground next to his tyres, “Oh you know just walked by on coincidence.”

Mick snorted and stood up so he could see the actual intent of Arthur’s visit on his face, which was pretty clear by the glint in his eyes. Arthur lazily let his eyes follow the line of Mick’s body and grinned when he met Mick’s blue eyes.

“Mhm a coincidence? At the back of the paddock where nobody ever comes,” challenged Mick with raised eyebrows.

Caught in the act Arthur laughed and crossed his arms, “Okay maybe it wasn’t a coincidence.”

Mick rolled his eyes, “So what is it that you are really here for?”

Arthur looked around the storage space and stepped outside to see if there was anybody walking by, before he stepped into the garage again. Mick furrowed his eyebrows and patiently waited for Arthur to explain his weird behaviour.

“Well you know it’s like this,” began Arthur before he paused. Mick raised his eyebrow and waited for the Monegasque to continue, Mick knew that this was going to be good.

“Can I maybe kiss you?” blurted Arthur out after a few seconds.

Mick giggled and then started laughing at the face Arthur pulled, it was too hilarious not to laugh.

“What?” exclaimed Arthur, hurt by the way Mick was laughing at him.

Mick tried to contain his laugh by smiling, but it wasn’t useful. He stepped closer and giggled again when he was face to face with Arthur, “Nothing you’re just incredibly cute.”

Arthur pouted, “But I mean it!”

“Yes I know sweetie. And you’re totally allowed to kiss me, but you’re just so adorable.”

Arthur blushed at the comment and his eyes turned big when Mick cupped Arthur’s jaw, slowly they leaned in and when their lips met Arthur smiled into the short kiss. Mick smiled too and then pressed harder against the Monégasque’s lips, forcing him to stop smiling and indulge in the kiss.

Arthur slowly pulled away breathless, “Jesus you’re an amazing kisser Mick.”

Mick slowly walked Arthur back until he pressed him up against the wall, “Thank you, but I would really like to kiss you more now.”

Arthur whined and nodded, letting Mick kiss him again until he was breathless and hungry for more.

Not much later that day Mick walked by the Ferrari hospitality, seeing Charles and Arthur furiously talking. Amused Mick stepped closer in an attempt to hear what they were talking about.

Confused he heard Arthur all but scream, “You kissed Mick?” to Charles.

Mick laughed apparently the two brothers had just found out they both had kissed Mick and were both utterly confused about it.

“Why are you asking Arthur,” sighed Charles until Mick could see the thought falling. “Wait did you kiss Mick, Arthur?”

Trying to contain his laugh Mick bit his lip and started walking again, he really didn’t want to hear the continuation of the conversation that was probably going to happen. But he couldn't help but hear the frantic ‘NO!’ that came from Arthur’s mouth.

\--- 

He’s just having some post race drinks in the hotel bar with Callum when he could hear Juan coming their way. Mick sighed and shot apologising eyes to Callum before he turned himself around on his barstool.

“Schumacher!” yelled Juan, clearly a bit tipsy maybe even leaning to the drunk side. Behind him was a very confused Liam being pulled along and stumbling over every other step he set.

“What?” sighed Mick, he wasn’t in the mood for jokes.

“I have another one for you Schumacher,” announced Juan with a glinstering in his eyes. Apparently it was his best friend’s job to get the entire F2 grid to kiss him.

“Now?” sighed Mick again, this really wasn’t the best time but if it was important then it was important.  
“Yes now Mick,” pressed Juan.

“I- I’m sorry what is this about?” asked Liam alarmed.

Mick shot a death glare to Juan, “It’s one thing to drag him here but you could have at least explained.”

Before Juan could start ranting, Mick gestured for Juan to shut up and then looked at Callum, “I’m terribly sorry, but this is kind of important. I’ll explain tomorrow.”

Mick put some money next to his unfinished drink and stood up facing Liam, “Right I think it’s best if I explain in private why Juan dragged you all the way here.”

Liam nodded and let himself be pulled to the elevators, “I’m really sorry for Juan, sometimes he’s just a bit of an idiot.”

“It’s okay I think he means well,” excused Liam.

An awkward silence fell over them in the elevator while they waited for it to stop at the right level where Mick’s room was. Mick cursed Juan for being so outspoken sometimes, because he really didn’t know how to deal with a situation like this right now.

The ding of the elevator broke his thoughts, “Right if you want to quietly talk we can go into my room,” suggested Mick.

Liam hesitated for a second before he stepped out of the elevator to join Mick at the door of his room, “Yeah sure.”

Mick opened the door for him and suggested Liam to sit down, “Would you like something to drink maybe? Water or I can make a good hot chocolate if you want.”

Thrown off by the mention of chocolate Liam sat in his chair for a few seconds before answering with a hoarse ‘water’. Mick picked two glasses, over time he had found out that these things went better if there was something to drink. Even if it was only to have something in your hands to play with.

Mick placed the two glasses of water on the table and sat down opposite Liam. It was best not to turn around the situation and just come straight to the point.

“Okay so I think that the reason Juan brought you to me is because he thinks that if you kiss me it is going to solve all of your problems,” admitted Mick.

Liam looked at Mick as if he had just punched all the air out of his lungs, “I- I don’t- I don’t want to kiss you!”

Mick could see Liam starting to panic, his breathing speeding up and fumbling with his clothes. Quickly he stood up and kneeled in front of Liam, taking his hands in an attempt to calm him down.

“I’m not asking or expecting you to Liam, please take a deep breath,” spoke Mick calmly.

Liam took a shaky breath and looked down at where Mick was sitting, suddenly feeling he was in safe hands and calming down.

“So why don’t you tell me what happened before Juan dragged you down?”

Liam looked down at their linked hands and took a deep breath, “We were just talking about Juan and Juri and how long they have been together. But then Juan asked me if I had a special someone too.”

Mick could see where this was going but let Liam slowly explain what happened.

“I told him that I didn’t really know if I have a crush or not and when I told Juan that it was a boy he dragged me along without explaining,” finished Liam.

Mick hummed in understanding, that really sounded like a Juan thing to do. His friend meant well, he wanted everybody to be happy and if he didn’t know how to immediately do that he dragged them to Mick.

“It’s okay Juan tries his best. Why don’t you tell me about your possible crush?” suggested Mick. All he wanted was for Liam to be comfortable and he had a feeling that getting him to talk about his crush would do exactly that.

Liam blushed and squeezed Mick’s hands in an attempt to calm himself down, “Well he’s really cute. He has long blond hair he usually wears in a bun and he really likes to surf.”

Liam stared off dreamily into the space probably thinking about the man he had just described. Mick smiled, he knew the feeling way too well himself, “And are you friends?”

That made Liam snap out of his dream world, “Yeah we’ve been friends for a long time, but I haven’t seen him a lot because of racing.”

His face immediately changed into a sad expression, it apparently made Liam sad to even think about the fact they hadn’t seen each other for a long time. Mick felt his heart burn just for Liam, the pain of a long distance love was the worst.

“Why don’t you call him right now? It must be a decent time in New Zealand,” suggested Mick.

He could see the panic overtaking Liam’s eyes again and quickly added, “You don’t have to tell him you like him right now. Just some friendly talking will do you good, I promise.”

Liam ended up talking for a whole hour to his friend with a big smile plastered on his face while he held Mick’s hand for support. It did Mick good to see Liam smiling and laughing like that, young love was amazing. Even if the other didn’t know.

\--- 

They hadn’t seen each other in almost two years, with Giuliano finally kicking off his racing career in Japan and Mick trying his best in F1 they didn’t really have time to go and visit each other.

But now that F1 was finally back racing in Japan Giuliano had taken time to come and visit without Mick knowing. He was just talking with some friends when he heard someone calling his name, curious he turned around just to see Giuliano walking into the paddock.

“Giuliano? What are you doing here?” exclaimed Mick. Starstruck by the sight of Giuliano dressed in a leather jacket and tight black jeans.

Giuliano smiled bright and opened his arms so that Mick could launch himself into his arms, pressing his face into Giuliano’s neck he savoured the quiet moment of pure happiness. 

“I missed you so much,” murmured Mick into his skin.

“Oh I know baby,” smiled Giuliano.

Pulling back Mick blushed knowing exactly what Giuliano was thinking about doing that exact second, “Really now?”

Giuliano laughed wholeheartedly, “Baby I haven’t seen you in months of course I’ve thought about your pretty red lips.”

Mick pushed his head into Giuliano’s t-shirt trying to hide his red blush. There weren’t a lot of people that could make him blush, but Giuliano was good at it and he loved doing it.

Giuliano hooked his finger under Mick’s chin and made him look up, “Do you want a short kiss?”

Mick pouted and Giuliano pressed a short kiss to his lips and pulled away again, giggling at the face Mick made, “What?”

“I don’t want a short kiss! I want a long one,” whined Mick. Definitely over doing his whining while he sneakily pushed his hands under Giuliano’s jacket.

Giuliano rolled his eyes and cupped Mick’s jaw to bring him closer and pressed a long kiss to Mick’s plump lips. The second he wanted to pull away again Mick whined and leaned forward to deepen the kiss, Giuliano indulged him and let Mick dominate the kiss.

“Better now?” asked Giuliano breathless.

“Yes,” said Mick with a sparkle in his eyes, “much better.”

\--- 

Mick had a very shit race, being crashed out only after a few laps and the length of the season really not working with his mood at all. His trainer knew to leave him alone and that was the only reason why he was storming off through the paddock, trying to find a quiet spot.

Turning around the corner he bumped into someone who immediately started cursing and shouting at him. In pain Mick rubbed his chest while he looked up, Logan still raging at him to watch where he’s going.

Mick rolled his eyes and tried to go past Logan, not in the mood to fight. But Logan was apparently thinking something different and didn’t let Mick pass.

“Logan I’m not in the fucking mood, let me pass,” growled Mick.

“No fucking face me like a man Schumacher.”

That made Mick snap and before he had any idea what he was doing he had Logan pinned to a nearby trailer, “Say that again will you,” spit Mick.

He could see Logan had trouble breathing by the arm that was pressed to his neck, but the same fire still spit from his eyes. Especially when he repeated what had made Mick snap, “I said, fucking face me like a man Schumacher.”

Mick growled and pressed his leg in between Logan’s pinning him further to the trailer, “You want a man? You’ll get a man.”

Without thinking twice Mick pressed his lips against Logan’s and when Logan moaned he pushed his tongue inside, immediately fighting for dominance. His free hand grabbed Logan’s jaw and held him tightly into place while they kissed.

Breathless Mick pulled away and when Logan straight up whined and opened his mouth to curse at him again Mick shut him up by kissing him again. Logan pulled his arms free and pulled Mick closer by resting his hands on Mick’s ass, Mick moaned in the kiss this time and wondered how on earth this had happened.

Mick broke off the kiss when he felt Logan actually getting hard in his jeans, “Logan fuck I-”

This time Logan shut him up and kissed him again, rolling his hips up against Mick’s trying to get any kind of friction. Mick bit on Logan’s lip trying to catch his attention, but all Logan did was moan out.

“Logan stop,” groaned Mick against his lips.

Finally Logan listened and pulled away, his hair trashed and lips blood red from the bruising kiss.

“C’mon Mick just fucking kiss me,” protested Logan.

“No, no if you want to take this any further you have to tell me now and then we’ll go into my room or something, but we’re not about to fuck in public,” pressed Mick.

Logan scoffed and immediately pushed him away, “What the fuck are you talking about man? I’m not fucking gay.”

With big eyes and disbelief Mick watched Logan storm off, leaving him alone. Mick knew Logan could be all over the place but he had never actually seen it like this first hand. Tired and empty Mick rubbed his eyes and continued walking towards a quiet spot, he knew he couldn’t always be lucky with great friends but he had expected something different from Logan.

\--- 

It was only after a few days of Callum not joining any conversations that Mick noticed something was wrong. Usually Callum was teasing everybody and making awful puns and tried to cheer everybody up, but lately that hadn’t happened at all. At some point in the week it overtook Mick’s brain, he was trying so hard to figure out why Callum just felt off that he ignored everything else. And when he couldn’t come to a conclusion he went to Marcus.

Marcus just gave him a pointed look when he asked what was wrong with Callum, “Mate just go fucking talk to him please.”

Confused Mick thought about the pointed look of Marcus, had he done something wrong he didn’t know about?

Like a lost puppy Mick knocked on Callum’s hotel room, hoping to clear some things up between them. Because Marcus clearly thought something was wrong.

A tired Callum opened the door sighing when he saw Mick, which even confused Mick further, Callum was always happy to see him.

“Hi Callum, can we maybe talk?” spoke Mick unsure of himself.

Callum nodded and silently opened the door for him, Mick hesitantly stepped inside and waited for Callum to tell him he could sit down. He really didn’t want to overstep any boundaries when he had no idea what was going on.

Callum stared at him standing next to the bed without saying something, “Can I- uhmm, maybe sit somewhere?”

As if shaking out of trance Callum nodded, “Yeah of course, let me take some stuff off the couch.”

Rapidly Callum started transferring his carelessly thrown clothes to his bed so that Mick could sit down on the couch. Once he sat down Callum just kept standing next to him and Mick rolled his eyes, “Callum for fucks sake just sit down and please tell me what I’ve done wrong.”

Callum sighed and sat down, “You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Oh come on I know I have, Marcus said so.”

Mick could see the second Callum panicked, his eyes got big and the colour left his face. “Marcus? What did he say?” pressed Callum.

“Nothing really, he just rolled his eyes like I should know better,” murmured Mick confused. He had never seen Callum like this and it was kind of throwing him off.

“Oh thank god,” sighed Callum in relief.

Mick furrowed his eyebrow and sat closer to Callum trying to understand what on earth was going on, “Please Callum just tell me what is going on.”

Mick tried to find Callum’s eyes but Callum looked away and folded his legs under himself. It was quiet for a few seconds and Mick hoped with his entire heart that he hadn’t screwed up something important.

“I don’t really know how to tell you, but I guess. I guess seeing you kiss your friends isn’t something I like,” admitted Callum.

Mick was even more confused than before, it was something he had always done. Years even and Callum had cheered him one more than once, had even laughed when he teased Juri.

“I don’t understand, please just- why?” stammered Mick.

Callum sighed and finally looked Mick in his eyes, Callum’s eyes were red and looked like he was on the edge of crying.

“Because I’m in love with you, you fucking idiot,” wavered Callum’s voice.

Mick silently gasped and got thrown back into every single memory he had made with Callum together. And in every single one of them Callum was looking at him like he was the world, and he had never seen it until now.

“Oh fuck, I’m an idiot,” whispered Mick to himself.

“Yes, yes you fucking are,” agreed Callum. 

Mick sat there overthinking everything he had done, realising he had really fucked up big maybe even bigger than Marcus had insinuated. Excusing himself he stood up from the couch, “I’m so sorry, I’ll give you some space.”

And without waiting for an answer Mick walked straight out of Callum’s hotel room, ignoring the shouting of his name and disappeared around the corner. He had fucked up big and needed time to think.

\--- 

For days he ignored every single text and call from his friends, Mick had needed time to think about this alone and he didn’t want anyone to interfere with it. Coming back to Italy had been good, it had cleared his mind and made him understand how much of an idiot he had been.

Mick had even realised that he had some feelings for Callum that he hadn’t noticed before. He might not be in love like Callum had confessed to him, but he definitely had a bigger crush than normal. And he had just completely ignored Callum and his feelings like it was nothing.

He had not only thought of his feelings but how he could also show Callum he meant well and maybe even wanted to explore what their feelings meant. And so he had thought of a plan that hopefully couldn’t go wrong. Which was risky to say because he was currently standing in front of Callum’s apartment in smart clothes with a bouquet of flowers.

Callum opened the door and before he could say anything Mick started explaining, “I’m so sorry for how I ignored every single obvious thing. For hurting your feelings and for being such an idiot. I took the week to think over some things, because I wanted to know what it was that I’m feeling.”

Mick took a deep breath and Callum almost interrupted him, “No no please I’m serious. I might not be in love with you, yet, but I also don’t see you as a regular friend. I do have a big crush on you Callum and I just wanted to let you know that if you want to explore your feelings with me I would be honoured to do so.”

“Also these are for you,” murmured Mick as he handed Callum the beautiful bouquet he had picked out, a mix of red, white and orange flowers that smelled amazing. 

Callum was silent while he looked at the bouquet, crackling the paper in his hands, “Okay I would like that.”

Mick smiled and sighed out of relief, “Thank god I would have never forgiven myself.”

Callum giggled and looked up to Mick, “Good thing I gave you a chance then.”

“Definitely,” agreed Mick. His smile wavered and nervously he played with his fingers as he lingered by Callum’s door, “Look there’s two options right now, I have a reservation for two at an amazing restaurant close by and I would love to take you on a date right now. Or I will take you on one when you’ve had a little more time to prepare and maybe even if you want to choose yourself tha-”

“Mick,” cut Callum him off, “stop rambling.”

“Right sorry,” murmured Mick, “I guess uhm you can text me, I’ll go now.”

Mick had not even turned around before he got called back by Callum, “Mick get back here.”

With big eyes Mick looked back at Callum, “I would love to go on a date with you right now, you idiot. Just let me put on something different.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh you made it to the end, thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it. If you want come and find me on tumblr at fabian-vettel


End file.
